


Alone Together

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the prison Daryl and Carl get out together and find they need each other more then ever now. Growing closer and more dependent on each other emotionally it starts to stir up something neither of them ever saw coming. (It is loosely based off of how Rick and Carl's story went after the prison but instead of Rick and Carl getting out it's Daryl and Carl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here From There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corralgrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=corralgrimes).



> So this was originally written as a drabble for my good friend of mine on tumblr. Honestly it hasn't all been worked out but it heavily leans towards the possibility of them getting together over time. You know the whole love in war kind of thing. There is a high possibility of smut and or sexual content as I am almost positive that they will end up being Romantically involved. But again it's not all figured out and I intend to just let it flow. More tags will be added.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! And helpful in determining if I should keep the story going.

001: Carl & Daryl Series. For corralgrimes

→ Daryl promised, though not allowed, that he would keep them safe after the prison. And that was what he intended to do. For Carl the most surprising part was the fact that Daryl didn’t treat him like a child. Which is what he expected, more so when Daryl seemed to take the lead. He didn’t talk about it, but Daryl was there in his quite grumpy way. Seeing the older man in a different light now, sure he was there from the beginning and had softened just slightly over time. But this, them together alone, it was different and they were looking at each other different. At least Carl was, it was strange how much a person can be familiar and yet not at the same time. 

They had walked through the night before they came across an abandoned row of homes. The early morning light mixed with the heat washed over them. As it did every day, though today was different, just Daryl and Carl today. Just silence passed between them, weather it was to conserve energy or they just had nothing to say. Daryl giving Carl a silent look before turning off and heading towards a house, Carl knew that meant they were going to check it out. Hand moving to the gun on his thigh holster as his other hand pressed his hat further down on his head. Though the second action making him pause for a spit second, a wave of emotion pressing down on him as he thought about his father before he could push it away. Daryl needed him, and Carl knew he couldn’t let him die to. He had lost too much, and Daryl was the only thing he had left in this world now. 

Both of them move towards the house, Daryl tugging his crossbow off his shoulder to aim it towards the door. Carl trailing only slightly behind, mostly because the older man was taller and naturally took longer strides then him. Looking back to Carl with a nod before he reached out to push the front door open, banging it as he did so. To see if the noise would stir anything that may be inside. Though it was silent, Daryl looking to Carl again before he walked into the home. They moved around quietly, searching the downstairs and coming across nothing. 

Carl heading upstairs first to look around, not followed by Daryl as he thought he might be. Not that he minded it too much, squaring his shoulders and making sure to be careful. Though the upstairs was just as quite as downstairs. Soon enough he was making his way back down, gun back in it’s holster as he looked around for Daryl. He didn’t find him until he wandered out the back and looked around the side of the house where overgrown vines and weeds had taken over a small shed. Seeing Daryl wasn’t moving he felt slight panic swell inside him, about to run to him. Only stopped when a walker reached out from beneath the vines, trying to grab at the bowmen. And the fact that Daryl quickly killed it. 

His heart was still beating fast as he watched, even when he sighed out in relief. Daryl waited a moment more before he was satisfied that nothing else that could potential harm Carl or himself under there he turned back to head inside. To only find himself pausing as he noticed Carl watching him, the hand gripping his knife moved to place the weapon back in it’s holder slowly. Blue hues never leaving the boys face, seeing relief and something else there, he wanted to say something. But he couldn’t find the right words, the only thing he could do was walk towards Carl. Pausing when he was close, 

“-- we should secure the doors an’ see if there’s any food inside.” 

Carl nodded at him, looking up from underneath his hat. Something moving within him as their eyes meet for a few moments. He wanted to pat Daryl’s arm or squeeze his hand and he didn’t know if it was for Daryl or himself. The need to comfort or the want to comfort himself through someone else. Carl didn’t dwell on it as the momnet soon passed and they were moving back inside. Blocking up the doors and heading to the kitchen to looks through the cupboards. Finding more then they expected too. They ate in silence before heading upstairs and looking for somewhere to sleep, needing a few hours while they had the time to rest. Both of them felt as if they had been up for years, nether of them feeling that was since before the prison. 

Daryl finds a room he assumed was the mater where the parents slept an settled down in it. His things in a neat pile on the floor and he sat on the bed bouncing a bit, it would be more comfortable then the prison beds. More comfortable then any bed in his whole life. Carl had found a room not to far away, where it looked like a teenager might have lived. Comics and books and video games, posters on the walls untouched. It was as if nothing had changed, yet everything was different and there this hole in his chest, then thoughts in his head that he could never get rid of. Shaking his head he elected to look for clean clothes and new shoes before he laid down. 

Though laying down didn’t last long, fresh clothes and a comfortable bed and yet Carl couldn’t settle. He could close his eyes with hearing gun fire and screams, the smell of blood and dirt filling his nose before his eyes shot open again. Sitting up he tried to read, hoping it would allow him just to fall asleep, but it did nothing. There was an ache in his bones and he couldn’t shake it off. Before a long he was walking the halls of the house, the silence was unsettling more then comforting. Part of him wished there was something to fight, to run until he couldn’t breath. Something to make his heart beat fast, let him know he was still alive. This silence made it feel as if he were dead, or ready to be. 

Blinking away his thoughts he realizes he is in front of the room that Daryl had settled in, the door wide open and the older man fast asleep. Or at least it seemed that way, his eyes closed, breathing steady. And then it was there again, the need to touch Daryl. Push his hair from his face, place his head on his chest, to feel his arm circled around him. Carl hadn’t been held since his mother died, Rick only making small contacted or them hugging out of relief. Nothing how his mother would curl around him, arm draped over or around him as he slept or even when they just sat together. The way she always touched him, a hand on the back or shoulder, fingers through his hair, brushing over his cheeks. 

Without thinking about it too much he moves into the room and towards the bed. Looking down at Daryl for a long momnet before he was crawling into the bed and up against the older male. Daryl woke with a small start, blue hues looking around until they landed on Carl’s face. He said nothing to the boy, there was nothing to say. No one had ever voluntarily came to lay with him before and it was nice. Not to be alone, Carl was all he had left and it hurt sometimes. Feeling a small hand move to grip his arm, made Daryl sigh. He had grown up so much since Atlanta, been through so much Daryl almost forgot he was still so young. Until moments like this, when he was relaxed and staring at him as if he were waiting for him to kick him out. Not that he was going to. 

If Carl wanted this, then he would let him have it. he would give anything for him to be alright, even just for a little while.

“-- m’here.” 

A ghost of a smile passed over Carl’s lips at the sound of Daryl’s gruff voice, Shifting closer then and resting his head on the other males shoulder. Still watching him, though now he was more relaxed and more tired then he had been just before he came into the room. 

“-- thank you.” 

Continued in 002 ♥


	2. Arms of a Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where the last left off. Lots of comfort, and snuggling and fluff. And a little bit of Carl acting like a house wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost kisses are the worst. BUT hey slow burn is better then no burn.

002: Carl & Daryl Series. corralgrimes  
→ Somehow during their sleep their positions shifted, Daryl moving to his side arms curled around Carl. Carl’s cheek pressed to Daryl’s firm chest, their legs tangled to the point if one of them moved too quick they would drag the other with them. Naturally Daryl woke first, the sunlight from outside was gone now, though he could’t tell right away just how late it was. He assumed early evening. Blue hues move around the room for a momnet, not moving much other then that in fear he would wake the young man up. Not really sure when he started to care about things like that, being quite not to disturb someone else. 

It was strange, not only that thought but feeling the warmth from Carl against him. He hadn’t slept this close to anyone else since him and Merle were boys, curled up together under a dirty sheet. It was before Merle really became an asshole, it was a horrible time but they made it through together. After they grew up Daryl was alone, Merle leaving and his mother dying. Never seeing his father unless he was being hit, he was alone. Alone for so long then these people, the ones back at the prison became his family. Until Carl now was pressed here against his chest. His arms curl a bit tighter around the boys smaller frame. Closing his eyes and pressing his face into the boys dirty hair. 

If had been better, if he had done something more, then maybe they would still be alive. His lower lip trembles and he can’t stop the tears. He blamed himself for it, for not protecting then like he should have. Honestly he would give anything to trade places with any of them, trade places with Rick. Carl needed his father, not some asshole redneck. 

Daryl didn’t notice Carl was wake until thin arms were curling around him, hugging him just as close as Daryl was hugging him. Letting out a breath he tries to stop himself from crying but he can’t seem to. Carl didn’t say anything her just held the other man, pretty sure this was the first time that he seen him cry before. He was normally so brave, and quite Carl forgot that he felt too and right now all he wanted to do was be there for him. “-- m’sorry.” Daryl mumbled into Carl’s hair, breath hitching as he tried to calm himself down. 

Carl’s head tips back so he could look up at Daryl, his face red and his lips quivering. Tear soaking into the scruff he had on his face, more then had had when they first met. Keeping one arm firmly around Daryl, Carl moves his other so he could run slim fingers over the other man’s face. Under his eyes to catch the tears, thumb passing over his lower lip. The sight was enough to make his throat close up, dangerously close to crying himself. “-- it’s not your fault.” Carl says, having a feeling he knew what the other male was referring to. The prison, but it wasn’t, it wasn’t Daryl’s fault. 

“-- I seen you out there in it all, you fought for us, I know you did.” Carl nods then and licks at his lips. Blue hues passing over Daryl’s face, along with his fingers taht still wiped tears from his face, thumb passing over his lower lip. A warmth spread through him, something he never felt before a different kind of happy feeling and it was because of Daryl. He wanted to tell him, but he was scared it might break the momnet so he stayed quite. 

Taking a few deep breaths and ignoring the warmth that spread through him from Carl’s touch he finally calmed down enough to talk. “-- ya’ tell anyone ‘bout his an’ I’ll kick yer ass.” The response took Carl of guard, for a momnet he was stunned into silence before a laugh erupted from his throat. A small smile brought up the corner of his mouth as he listened to Carl laugh, it was one of the more nicer things he heard in a long while. The warmth within his growing then and it made his breath hitch since he wasn’t used to the feeling. 

“-- we should stay here another day or so...” Carl then blurted out, figuring Daryl would agree if he caught him off guard. “-- it seems quite enough and there aren’t many walkers we can go through the other houses for food... just another day or two. To figure out what we’re gong to do.” Daryl’s smile drops when he hears this, not really opposed to it since they didn’t really have anywhere else to go at the momnet. 

“-- fine.” Daryl then says, the idea of being here another day not so bad with them curled up in bed together. Knowing that thought should have freaked him out, part of him deep down thinking it was wrong. Not that he really meant it that way, just the company was good. Carl smiled then shifted closer, daring to kiss Daryl’s cheek lightly. Daryl froze, blinking and watching Carl pull back not moving far away, he was still very close. Their lips nearly touching, his breath hitching after another momnet. He was then pulling away so quickly he nearly sent both of them falling off the bed. Carl grunting and sitting up as he watched Daryl move off the bed and almost trip standing up, his face red. 

“-- did I do something wrong?” His feelings were hurt even if he knew they shouldn’t be, they were. Frowning now he looked up to Daryl, who was not looking at him anymore. “-- no, jus’ we should check ta’ make sure nothin’ got in and nothin’ is outside. Besides ain’t ya’ hungry?” He is talking too fast grabbing his crossbow already about to make a b-line right for the bedroom door. “-- right.” Carl says with a nod watching Daryl blot from teh room. Falling back onto the bed he groans and rubs a hand over his face. They were doing so good too. 

Carl sighs and moves to sit up again, garbing for his hat and checking his gun and knife before he followed after Daryl who was already downstairs checking the doors. He watches him for a momnet before heading toward the back door to make sure it was still locked and secured. Only a few moments passed before they both made their way into the kitchen, Carl looking to Daryl who looked to him then down quickly. He wanted to do something, but didn’t want to upset Daryl anymore. It was like trying not to spoke deer, at least that was how Carl though of it. 

Moving around the kitchen not saying much he notices some blocks of wood in the corner, which was odd since the house didn’t have a fire place. “-- hey look.” He calls for Daryl who had set his crossbow on the table and who quickly came over to see what Carl was talking about. Seeing the wood, “-- they don’t have a fire place.” Daryl sniffs and moves to the oven, opening it up and noticing it was a normal oven. “-- it’s fer this, wood burnin’.” He says in his gruff voice, looking to Carl who was grinning a bit, “-- means we can actually heat up some food.” He adds in before the older man can say anymore.

“---- how about I cook something for us then, have a hot meal.” Carl offers and it makes Daryl quirk his brow at the boy, “-- ya’ Betty Crocker now? We playin’ house?” The boy rolls his eyes before walking over to Daryl and grabbing his arms so he could walking him backwards. Hands moving to his hips and pushing to get him to sit down. Daryl watches him curiously, Carl still smirking as he moved from him and looked around at the food they had in the house. “-- I’m going to cook and you’re going to like it.” He says with his back still to the older man. “-- and what if I don’?” He quips back. Carl turning around to look at him, “-- you’ll hurt my feelings.” Shifting in his seat Daryl watches him, 

“-- fine, jus’ don’ burn the damn house down.” 

Continued in 003 ♥


	3. We Do Things Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl has a close call and decides it's not worth going off on his own anymore when they can do hings together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of blood and Daryl pulling his hair back in a pony tail for Carl what could be better?

003: Carl & Daryl Series. corralgrimes  
→ Carl did cook for them some dehydrated noodles he found with a few spices. Sitting next to Daryl at the table as they ate in silence. His feet kicking back and forth a bit, his mood having improved since his and Daryl’s cuddling fest. Daryl eating in silence but not quietly, slurping and shoving the food into his mouth which made Carl raise his brow. “-- that’s disgusting.” He tells him, motioning with his fork. The older man looked to him and purposely slurped louder, “-- gross.” Carl said and leaned back in his chair face crunched up. Though he was smiling, shaking his head before going back to eating. 

Though blue hues didn’t say way from the other for long, no they darted to look at Daryl when he wasn’t looking at him. He was pretty sure he never really looked at Daryl before. But he was looking now, even though Daryl’s hair was growing out long now. The dark strands covering up most of his face which didn’t seem right to Carl for some reason. Without thinking he sat up in his seat and leaned over to tuck the hair behind his ear, Daryl’s hand coming to curl around Carl wrist however, dark blue looking to him with a frown. Though Carl just smiled, “-- much better.” He says softly. “-- stop.” Daryl says but his voice held no malice or actual want for the boy to stop. “-- whatever.” Carl hummed and pulled his wrist through Daryl’s hold and sat back. Both of then quietly finished eating. 

Carl then stood and grabbed their bowls putting them in the sink, “-- we should see if we can find more food and water in the other houses.” He then says turning back to look at Daryl who had pushed the other half of his hair behind his ears. Letting out a small breath he looked at the older man for a moment, leaning back against the counter. “--huh.” He says which would have been followed by more words but Daryl was standing up and cutting him off. “-- we also need ta’ secure the doors and windows better if we’re gonna’ stay here a bit longer.” Nodding Carl pushed off the counter and moved to pull his gun from his holster to see how many bullets he had. 

“-- fine then I’ll go look for food and you stay here and you secure the doors.” Carl says pulling the mag out counting six rounds. “-- or we can do it together.” With a huff Carl looked up to Daryl as he shoved them back into the gun and heard it click. “-- we’ll get more done if we split up.” He offers in a slightly irritated tone. Daryl pressed his lips together, “-- besides you’ve seen it out there, it a ghost town.” “-- ‘cept the ones hiding in the shed outside.” “-- then I won’t go near any sheds, I’ll be fine.” 

Silence passes between them, “-- ya’ don’ go no further then three houses down, then ya’ head right back or I’ll come lookin’.” Carl smiles knowing he won and tucks his gun back into his holster. “-- thank you.” Daryl shakes his head and sighs, as Carl walks over to him and takes his hand. His feeling so small in Daryl’s, fingers curling so he could give it a squeeze before he was letting him go ad heading back upstairs to get his hat. And grab a backpack from the kids room, dumping out old school books.

Daryl rubs his temples before grabbing his crossbow and heading to the front door so he could look outside, it seemed quite out there and he certainly fucking hoped it was. He didn’t think he would survive the guilt of letting Carl go of on his own and he got hurt. He then turns to look around for tools that might be in the house, maybe he could add extra locks to the doors and maybe get up a small fence. He finds a small tool box but figured the bigger shit might be out in the shed where he killed the walkers. Heading out onto the porch he looks around again, sighing and moving to sit. 

Carl practically jumps down the stairs and heads out the open door to see Daryl outside. “-- I’m going.” He says and starts to make his way down the steps, “-- remember not anymore then three houses down Carl.” Carl give a thumbs up but doesn’t turn back, “-- yeah, yeah or you will come kick my ass. I’ll be careful.” Daryl watches him leave with a frown, having to fight himself from following after. He wouldn’t be gone long, just three houses down he tries to reassure himself. 

Carl was at the second house and still it was quite, the door was lock so he shimmied his way into through an open window. His bag was half way full and if he was lucky he wouldn’t have to go to the third house. It was liberating to be out on his own, helping, doing what needed to be done. But another part of him wished Daryl was there, not that he would ever admit that out loud. Making his way to the kitchen he checked the cabinets, finding a few thing that seemed good and not to far past the expression date along with a few bottles of water. He filled up his bag and sighed rubbing forehead, which was sweaty from the heat. 

A shuffle came from behind him and he thought it was Daryl, “-- c’mon I wasn’t even gone th-” Upon turning around Carl came face to face with a walker. It snapped his jaws and reached out or him. “-- s-shit.” He tried to grab for his gun but it got stuck and fell out of his hands. Before he could reach for it the walker was on him, hands grabbing at his arm which caused his shirt to tare. Pushing it away he turned to run around the kitchen to try and put some space between them, so he could think. It snarled and snapped it’s jaws at him once more. He looked around but couldn’t find anything that he could use to kill it.

Turning his back he saw the back door in the kitchen and tried to get out that way. It was locked and there wasn’t enough time to get it unlocked, panic and started to fill him to the point there where hot tears falling down his cheeks. The snapping get’s closer to him so he makes a b-line for the next door which only lead into a walk-in pantry room. He turns, tripping with his hand on he doorknob trying to get it shut. Though the dead thing wedged itself between it, make Carl try to kick it away but all it did was grab for his pants. He sucked in a sharp breath and choked out a small, “-- Daryl.” Before his foot found perch on the wall he he held the doorknob with both hands. Tugging as hard as he could, seeing the flesh fall from it as he tugged harder. Trying to crush it between the door and the door frame. 

It would have worked to if the doorknob hadn’t broken off. “-- no, no, no.” Carl choked out as it fell on him, hands wildly reaching out to try and grab for something, anything. But found nothing, soon he needed to bring his hands back so he could try and push it’s head up so he could keep its mouth away from him. This couldn’t be it, he didn’t survive everything to just die in a pantry, with Daryl waiting for him to come back. He used his foot that still planted on the wall to kick off it so he could roll them over, sitting on top of it. He punched it in the head, over and over, thinking about all he lost to them. He was angry and still crying as he punched, thinking about his dad and his sister. He didn’t stop hitting until its head caved in and his hand was covered with blood, his face and shirt and pants covered and smeared with it as well. 

He huffed a breath and moved back away from it, letting out a ragged breath he curled up and cried. “-- I win.” He huffed out sniffing and letting out another breath. Looking to it one more time before he moved to stand up. His backpack was still on him, and he felt pain in his back from where it dug into his skin. He reached for his hat and placed it back on his head before sighing . He stepped over the walker and slid slightly in it’s blood. Grabbing his gun off the floor before heading towards the front door and leaving. Dried tears on his cheeks and tiny smile on his lips. 

He won. 

Making his way back up the block he was quite and still holding his gun in hand. The sun was starting to set as he walked up the front steps, sad not to see Daryl outside. A bloody hand comes up to knock on the door, “-- Daryl.” His voice was small and horse. Licking at his lip as he waited, though he didn’t have to wait long. There he was, opening the door and looking at Carl with shock on his features. Which Carl could actually make out as Daryl hand pulled his hair back into a pony tail. Was that for him? Because he said something. The thought made a small sob rock his throat. 

“-- Daryl.” 

Daryl tugged the smaller male inside as Carl dropped the book bag on the floor along with his gun. Turning around and didn’t have time to say anything as Daryl was now tugging him off the ground and hugging him desperately. Sniffing Carl curled into him, arms wrapped around his neck as a sense of safety washed over him. It made his chest clench and his limbs tingle.“-- we do things together from now on.” Carl says and closes his eyes burying his face into the older mans neck. Feet dangling as Daryl nodded, still holding him up. 

“-- together.” 

Continued in 004 ♥


End file.
